Turnabout Valentine
by Midnight Wrighter
Summary: A fluffy one-shot about Phoenix and Iris on Valentine's Day. Obviously Feenris is the pairing. Post-Dual Destinies. A Valentine's Day present for my best friend, Misa96. I edited the cover image, but I obviously don't own the images. There might be a hint of spoilers for Trials and Tribulations. Please, no flames.


**A fluffy Valentine's Day one-shot for Feenris. It takes place after they get married.**

**One of my Valentine's Day gifts to my best bud, Misa96. I hope I didn't mess up our OTP, dude. If any of the characters are out-of-character, I apologize in advance.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney series characters!**_

**Turnabout Valentine**

February 14th 5:00 PM  
Wright Residence

Iris Wright was washing the dishes, humming to herself happily. She was so distracted that she hadn't heard the front door open and close.

All of a sudden, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She jumped at first, but immediately recognized who it was and leaned into the embrace.

"Did I surprise you?" Phoenix asked cheekily.

"Yes you did! I didn't even hear you come in!" She wiped her hands on her little towel and turned to face Phoenix. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and pressed his forehead on hers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Feenie."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"How did the trial go?" Iris asked him.

"It went great. His Honor slammed the gavel after delivering a not guilty verdict."

"I knew you'd prove that man innocent. You always do."

The attorney chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as an embarrassed smile came across his features. "Well…It wasn't…easy. Definitely had to do a turnabout or two, and Prosecutor Blackquill wasn't being _too_ too helpful, but I managed to make it out alive."

"And for that, I'm very glad."

"And what about you, Rissy? How have you been today?"

"I've been just fine, Feenie."

They separated and Iris began to set the table as Phoenix changed from his usual blue attorney's suit into a t-shirt and sweatpants. The married couple sat at the table and ate the Valentine's Day dinner that Iris had prepared for the defense attorney. They conversed about their respective days over the meal.

They had finished eating and cleared the table when Iris decided this was the right moment. She cleared her throat. "Um, Feenie. I wanted to tell you something."

"Sure Iris. What..." He was cut off by the sound of his cell phone. He glanced at the screen. "Sorry Iris, but I've gotta take this. It's Apollo."

"It's okay!" Phoenix walked off into his study. Once he was out of sight, Iris breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know how she could calm herself down. She hated being so nervous.

_I have to tell him some day! It's not like I can delay this for a long time! Well...I could...but he would figure it out eventually..._ She thought to herself as she was cleaning up the dishes. She was consumed by her thoughts that she didn't notice Phoenix coming back into the room.

"Hey."

Iris abruptly turned. "Hi! So, is everything alright?"

"Yes. There was just some information about a case we took on that I had to get from Apollo." He turned and walked into the living room.

Iris heard the TV go on. _Phew! Maybe it'll be easier if I tell him while we're watching TV. Yes! That's what I'll do!_ Feeling rather triumphant, she left the dining room and entered the living room. She gracefully sat herself down next to Phoenix. He was watching the news report. After a few minutes, Iris decided it was time.

"Feenie..." She turned to look at him, only to find that he was no longer awake. Iris smiled as she watched him sleep. Slow, even breaths. His chest moving up and down like calm waves at the beach. His face with a look of content. His body shivering... _Wait! He's shivering! He must be cold! _Iris quickly got up and ran to get a nice thick blanket. She carefully placed it over Phoenix, and soon he shifted in his sleep, sighing happily. Iris smiled at his sleeping form.

Turning off the TV, she walked into the kitchen and organized some things there and read the newspaper, all of which took up a whole hour. She then started up the coffee brewer to make Phoenix's favorite coffee. She almost set up a pot at the stove for her own cup of tea, but opted for warm milk instead. Once Phoenix's coffee was all made, she sat at the kitchen table and put her head down on her arms. She still couldn't get over her worry about telling Phoenix.

_How is he going to react? Is he going to get mad? Well, I don't think he'd be mad. What if he isn't ready?_

Phoenix, meanwhile, who had slept peacefully for the past hour, suddenly sensed the scent of coffee. He opened his eyes and looked around a moment. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and walked into the kitchen, where he saw Iris sitting at the table, head down.

"Something wrong, Rissy?" He asked as he placed hand on her shoulder.

Iris looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head. "No."

Phoenix grabbed his coffee and Iris's milk from the counter and sat himself next to Iris.

"Here's your t...milk?" He turned to look at her curiously. "Why didn't you make tea?" He asked, quite surprised that she wasn't consuming her usual evening cup of caffeine.

"Oh? I...I figured it would be a nice change. I mean, I have to learn not to depend on tea and caffeine, right?"

"Right," Phoenix nodded, although he didn't seem that convinced. "Anyway, here's your...milk," he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said, graciously accepting the cup. She took few sips and set her cup down. _Now's the perfect time!_

Just when she went to open her mouth, Phoenix spoke up. "Hey! I almost forgot to give you your gift!"

"Gift?" Iris repeated, watching as her husband scrambled out of the kitchen, only to return with a bouquet of roses.

He handed the bouquet to her, which she gratefully accepted. "I...there's a card in there," Phoenix muttered, averting his gaze.

"Really?" Iris reached into the bouquet and pulled out an envelope. Inside it was a card. The cover of the card had a huge red heart wrapped in a pink ribbon. Along the top it read, "Happy Valentine's Day." Iris examined the cover before asking, "Feenie, did you make this card?"

"Heh...yeah, I did. I know it's not nearly as good as the cards I made for you back in college, but..."

"What do you mean?! This card looks just amazing as the old ones, Feenie!" She then opened it. Inside, a couple of words were written in the relatively decent handwriting, at least, the best Phoenix could muster.

Iris decided to read aloud the handwritten poem. "Apollo likes red, but the best color is blue. I was going to buy irises, but no iris is as perfect as you. Happy Valentine's Day. Thank you for being a part of my life, and letting me be a part of yours. With lots of love, your Feenie." This brought a huge smile on Iris's face, as well as a faint blush.

"I'm sorry for the lack of originality. Poetry wasn't my best subject."

"Oh Feenie. This was original and so sweet! Thank you!" She hugged him tightly, the rose bouquet still in her grasp. "You didn't need to get me anything though."

"I know, but you deserve everything wonderful in this world. There's something else too." The spiky-haired attorney pulled from behind him a small red gift bag with white tissue paper coming out of it.

Taking the bag from him, Iris reached in and pulled out a blush, snow white teddy bear. The insides of its ears, its nose, and the bottom of its feet were bright red, the same color that the ribbon tied around its neck in a bow was. In its left paw, it was holding onto a lace-trimmed heart that said, "I love you" in white print.

Again, Phoenix chuckled nervously. "I know teddy bears are a little…childish, but I thought you might like it." He eyed her hopefully, wondering how she would react to the gift.

"This little teddy bear is so cute, Feenie! It's not childish at all! You know me very well. I think it's amazing. Thank you so much for the beautiful gifts!" She gave him another hug and even kissed his cheek lightly.

"G-good," Phoenix replied, a little flustered by her kiss, but nevertheless, pleased that she had enjoyed his presents. "I was worried you might not like them a lot."

"I'd love anything you give me, Feenie. You should know that by now," she scolded him gently. She settled the teddy bear, card and bouquet aside. "I…was actually meaning to tell you something."

"Yeah. You were going to tell me before, but then I got that phone call. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's alright. Um, you see Feenie... Well, it's like this..."

Phoenix could see that Iris was struggling with something. She was fiddling with her fingers and was hesitating. He took her hand in his in attempt to comfort her. "Hey, don't be so nervous. It's only me! Now what did you want to say?"

Iris decided to try a roundabout approach. "Well, Feenie. Do you think...we have... enough space, enough room I mean, for more than just...the two of us?"

Phoenix was a little puzzled. "Um, yeah. I'm sure that we could fit some extra people here. Is someone coming over Iris?"

Iris gulped and took a deep breath. "Feenie. I..." She was interrupted by the phone once more.

Phoenix answered the caller. As he began to walk off to the bedroom, he looked at Iris with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry," he mouthed at her. Iris shook her head, smiling, and motioned for him to go.

She sighed softly at her failed attempts to tell her husband.

Five minutes went by when Iris got a phone call on her own cell phone. "Hey Mommy! How are you?"

"Oh, great. And you, Trucy?"

"Never been better. So." The magician, who was now at college, giggled over the phone. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Mommy! You need to tell him ASAP so that you can tell me! What are you waiting for?!"

"Well Trucy, every time I try to tell him, we get interrupted."

"Well, tell him soon! I'm dying of anticipation! Oh, I gotta go. Say hi to Daddy for me!"

"Okay! Say hi to everyone there. Take care. We love you. Bye!" With that, she hung up the phone. Phoenix was coming back into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry! Things have been a little crazy with this one case that Apollo took on. So..." He was cut off by the sound of not one, but two phones ringing. His own and Iris's. They both smiled and shook their heads at the convenient timing of the phone calls. Iris went to the living room and Phoenix went back to the bedroom.

Half an hour later, Iris retired into the bedroom, where she found Phoenix reading.

She plopped herself on the bed right next to him. She peeked over his shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"Just some old case files of mine, reminiscing a little. Is everything alright at the Hazakura Temple?"

"Yes. Everything's fine. Sister Bikini is hard at work training some of the students that are there. She wanted to know how we were doing, and she asked when we'd be going to visit her."

"Ah. Glad to hear she's keeping herself busy, or is being kept busy. Hm…" Phoenix tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We could go visit her there soon, but you know, we should really try to get her to come out here to the city. I think she'd get a kick out of it, although…" Phoenix grimaced a little. "We'll have to make sure she doesn't go off with any guys, and we'll _especially_ have to make sure she doesn't find her 'handsome, crimson-clad prince,'" Phoenix finished with a laugh.

Iris also laughed. "I'm sure Sister Bikini will behave herself. But you're right, Feenie. It would be nice to have her stay here with us, even if it's for a little time." _That would prove to be helpful soon. Wait! Now is definitely a good time to tell him!_

"Hey Feenie?"

"Yes?" Phoenix addressed her without taking his eyes off the file in his hand.

"About before. Well..."

She was silent for a while. "I'm listening," he said expectantly.

She went on, knowing it was now or never. Or rather later, but she figured she'd better get it done now.

"Feenie. We're going to need to make some...accommodations."

"That's fine. Someone's coming then, I gather?"

"Yup."

"Not Trucy, right?" When she confirmed that, he asked, "When?"

"Oh, in about, say, nine or ten months."

Phoenix turned to briefly look at her. She was expecting some form of a reaction. He turned back to the paper. "Well, that's a long time's notice!"

Iris did a mental face fall. She went on. "Well, about that. Um, we have to...prepare...for that time."

Phoenix didn't look at her. "What do we need to prepare for? It's just someone coming over to stay with us temporarily."

"Feenie. This person…is going to be staying here permanently," she clarified, her nervousness becoming more and more evident in her voice.

"Now, who could that possibly be?" Phoenix was truly confused.

Iris couldn't believe it. The man was a well-renowned defense lawyer, but he couldn't seem to pick up the subtle hints.

"I'm not just talking about any person, Feenie."

"Describe the person."

"Hm…the person's…small."

He thought for a moment. "Okay. I would say Pearls, but Pearls isn't really small anymore. Continue."

"Um, I guess I can't really describe the person...yet."

Phoenix had a frown on his face. "Does this person have a name?"

"Not...yet."

Now he was truly stumped. "Iris. How could that be possible?" He was silent for a minute, pondering the possibilities as to who she was talking about. Finally, he came up with something. "The only way that could make sense is if a baby is coming." Iris said nothing in response, allowing the silence that fell between them to speak for itself. She watched him closely, waiting for the "ah-ha!" moment, and whatever would lie beyond.

He returned his gaze to his file, considering what he'd just said. He then felt the lightbulb flicker on. He turned slowly to look at Iris, putting the file aside.

"Are…are you saying..."

Iris took a deep breath in and let out a quite sigh. _Here I go._

"Yes Feenie. What I've been trying to tell you all day is that...well...I'm pregnant." Phoenix's blue eyes widened. "I've been feeling woozy and nauseous lately, and I almost passed out yesterday at the office while you were out. I took a test this morning, and it came out positive, so I made a stop at the doctor's office today to confirm. I'm three weeks in." He was unresponsive. "Surprise?!" she said warily, not knowing how he was going to react.

Next thing she knew, she was being lifted off the bed and twirled around in Phoenix's arms. She was a bit surprised at first, but was quickly smiling, a few giggles escaping from her. He carefully set her down on the bed and sat himself right next to her. "That's fantastic!" He looked away, his eyes growing distant. "I'm going to be a dad…again." He turned back at her. "We're going to parents!"

"I know!" Iris answered enthusiastically.

He took Iris's face in his hands. "I'm so happy, Iris. This is the best Valentine's day present you could give me."

"Feenie," she whispered.

"Rissy."

They shared a brief, yet sweet kiss. Pulling away, Phoenix wrapped his arms around Iris and began thinking to the future, when their baby would be born. "Wow. So you'll be due towards the end of October, right?"

"That's right, according to the doctor," she answered.

"Wow. I still can't believe this. I mean, I can, but I just…wow. This is amazing." He started running his fingers through her hair. "Trucy is going to be so excited. After getting a new Mommy, she's been constantly bugging me, and I assume you as well, about getting a sibling too, a younger sibling. I guess she must be tired of being the younger sibling. I hope she can adjust to the change though. A baby can change all of our lives."

"Hm…I don't think we'll have to worry about Trucy. You've raised her into a bright, vivacious, kind and talented young girl. She'll only be thrilled at the news, and I can imagine she'll be happy to help us out. We need to tell her first thing tomorrow."

"Right. Then, we can tell Pearls and Maya. They'll be excited to have a niece or nephew to spoil."

"Yes, and we definitely need to tell Sister Bikini. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to hear the news. I think she's always wanted to be a grandmother, but she's never openly said that to anyone."

"Now, she'll finally get the chance, won't she?"

"Mhm. And we can't forget your parents either, Feenie. Every time we visit, they're always so disappointed when we tell them there are no other grandchildren on the way yet."

Phoenix smiled at her, poking her cheek lightly. "Next time we visit, we should figure out a way to break the news to them so that it hits them completely in surprise, kind of like it did with me, although I'm sure they would be able to catch on _much_ sooner than I did." The attorney let out a weak chuckle. "That reminds me. When we tell Athena and Apollo about this, could we not mention that it took me pretty much forever to figure out what you were trying to say? The last thing I need is for those two to pick on me about it."

Iris laughed. "Of course, Feenie. I wouldn't want them to pick on you. They'll be very happy, Apollo and Athena. They're going to be getting a niece or nephew too, and they've never had one before, unlike Maya. And Pearls, technically speaking."

"You're right. Wow. Our Wright Anything Agency family is growing." He let out a rather dreamy sigh. "Still. I've yet to fully process the fact that we're going to have a baby." He lowered his hand to her abdomen, where their child was now growing. "To think…our baby's in there, growing little-by-little every day. I wonder if our baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Boy or girl, either is fine with me, so long as he or she is healthy."

"You're right. That's all that matters in the end." He stared at Iris, his eyes sparkling with obvious joy. "I love you so much, Iris."

"I love you too, Feenie. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**That's it! Not the best ending, but hey, this is a fluffy fic. My descriptions are severely lacking, I know. I'm sorry. Nevertheless, I hope this was alright. I would be very happy if you left reviews as to how you thought this was, and constructive criticism is welcome as well. Please, no flames. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
